Doutes
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Albafica erre sur la plage, en proie aux doutes. Qu'attend-il ? Ou plutôt... Qui attend-il ?


Albafica attend, en proie aux doutes, sur la plage. Mais qu'attend-il exactement ? Qui attend-il ?

Encore un petit OS

* * *

Le sable chaud se referme sur mes pieds nus. C'est agréable…

Pour la millième fois, je regarde autour de moi, mal à l'aise.

Où es-tu ?

J'ai suivi toutes tes instructions, mais je ne te vois pas…

Je baisse les yeux, gêné, en sachant que les gens étalés sur la plage pour bronzer sont, pour la plupart, en train de me dévisager en se demandant ce que je fais là, tout seul, planté comme un idiot.

Refusant de croiser leurs regards, j'avance de quelques pas jusqu'à la mer qui vient me lécher les orteils. Mon cœur bat sourdement dans ma poitrine tandis que je me mordille les lèvres anxieusement.

Est-ce que tu t'es moqué de moi ?

Il y a trop de monde, le soleil est fort, une mince couche de sueur et de sel commence à se coller à ma peau…

J'avance le long de l'eau, cherchant du coin de l'œil une tache blanche qui désignerait ta chevelure de neige, mais les seuls hommes dotés de cette couleur sont déjà bien âgés.

Cherches-tu à m'humilier ? Et moi, pauvre naïf, j'ai suivi ton plan… Si ça se trouve, tu n'attendais que ça, que je renie les miens, que je sois tout à toi pour mieux m'abandonner ensuite et me laisser sans rien du tout.

A cette idée, mes yeux s'humidifient. Je ravale mes larmes pour ne pas montrer mon chagrin à quiconque.

J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, Minos…

Je délaisse l'eau fraiche et retourne sur le sable brûlant. J'ai envie de m'assoir quelque part et de réfléchir au calme mais j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience. Dès qu'ils me voient seul, les gens se rapprochent de moi, les femmes pour me draguer, les hommes pour se moquer en demandant si je suis une fille ou un garçon avec mes cheveux longs. J'ai toujours vécu en solitaire, ça ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. Fichu Minos, je suis sûr que tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici en sachant que je n'aime pas la foule… Connard…

Mes yeux font encore le tour des lieux.

Tu es peut être caché, en train de te moquer de moi…

Au hasard, j'avance dans le sable. J'erre. Sans oser gagner la ville pour trainer dans les rues, des fois que tu arrives pendant que je m'éloigne du point de rendez-vous. Combien de temps vais-je jouer les idiots à t'attendre si tu ne me rejoins pas ?

Je fais des allers retours, inlassablement.

Le soir finit par tomber… ça fait des heures que je t'attends.

Les gens se désintéressent de moi, ils affluent de plus en plus vers la plage. Ils se réunissent pour un feu d'artifice qui doit être tiré et ne s'intéressent plus à ma petite personne.

Je finis enfin par me diriger vers un petit restaurant, ça fait des heures que je n'ai pas mangé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'installe à une petite table sur la terrasse, un cône de churros posé devant moi avec une canette d'orangina.

Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te connaitre lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés. Je ne t'ai pas tué comme tu l'as voulu et j'ai fait semblant de mourir pour que mes amis me croient réellement décédé. A l'exception de Shion. Lui sait la vérité. Combien de fois m'a-t-il mis en garde contre toi en me disant de ne pas me fier à toi ? Grâce à lui, j'ai pu quitter le Sanctuaire. Que dira-t-il si tu m'as laissé tomber ? Pourrais-je seulement rentrer chez moi sans être considéré comme un traitre ?

Du bout des lèvres, je mange mes churros. J'ai l'estomac noué mais si je ne me nourris pas, je risque de tourner de l'œil et mieux vaut que j'évite de me retrouver à l'hôpital.

Que vais-je faire cette nuit ? Rester ici à attendre ? Me trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit ?

Sans les voir, je regarde toutes ces personnes qui se réunissent pour un évènement dont je n'ai cure.

Un doute sournois s'empare de moi.

Et si ce n'était pas ta faute ? Tu as fait semblant de mourir, mais si quelqu'un a su ? Si ta fameuse Pandore a été mise au courant ?

Malgré la chaleur étouffante, je me sens soudain glacé. Que suis-je censé faire si tu ne peux pas venir contre ton gré ?

Vais-je devoir aller te chercher en enfer ?

Dans quelle histoire me suis-je embarqué ? Je peux peut être berner Athéna, elle ne peut techniquement pas vérifier si je suis réellement mort ou non, mais toi, Juge des Enfers, comment ça se passe pour toi ?

Une première fusée est lancée. Je sursaute à son éclatement en couleur rouge. Machinalement, je regarde le feu d'artifice tiré. Il est magnifique. Surement saurai-je mieux l'apprécier à sa juste valeur si mon cœur ne doutait pas autant.

Du rouge, du bleu, du violet, du vert, des gerbes d'or illuminent le ciel. C'est beau… Je finis par être accroché à ce spectacle, suivant des yeux les fusées lancées dans le ciel.

Lorsque le bouquet final prend fin, j'applaudis avec les autres. Et je sens une présence dans mon dos.

Vivement, je me retourne.

Tu es là ! Minos !

Je te saute au cou sans réfléchir, tes bras se referment autour de moi. Mon nez se loge contre ton cou comme j'aime le faire tandis que tu m'embrasses dans les cheveux.

-Tu es en retard…

Ton sourire étire tes lèvres :

- Il y a eu des imprévus, Alba. En réalité, je suis venu sur l'autorisation de mon Maître, il est au courant de notre plan.

Je sens ma joie de te revoir s'évaporer. Tes mains se posent sur mes joues.

- Le choix t'appartient, Albafica, murmures-tu en caressant mes lèvres avec le pouce. Soit on arrête ici, je rentre et toi… tu vis ta vie comme tu le peux.

Alors que j'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour toi ?

- Quelle est l'autre option ?

Ton regard mauve se plante dans le mien :

- Que tu viennes avec moi, en Enfer. Et là, un nouveau choix s'offre à toi, soit tu restes dans mon palais à Tolomea, tu ne manqueras de rien mais tu n'auras pas le droit d'en sortir… Soit, tu deviens Spectre sous mon commandement.

- Si je fais ça, je me battrais contre les autres Chevaliers…

Tu acquiesces sans dire un mot. Tu caches bien tes émotions, mais je devine presque que tu crains et attends impatiemment ma réponse.

Mes bras passent autour de ta nuque.

- Je viens avec toi et je resterai à Tolomea. Je ne peux pas affronter les miens comme ça… Et puis, je n'ai jamais rêvé de voyager ou de beaucoup sortir de chez moi. En comparaison de ma maison, ton chez toi doit être très grand, ça me sera plus que suffisant.

Tu ne réponds rien. Pendant un instant je me demande si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal. Doucement, tu me fais reculer, ta main me soulève le menton. Et tu m'embrasses.

Je ferme les yeux, blotti contre toi. Lorsque je les rouvre, nous ne sommes plus en bord de mer mais dans ta chambre, aux Enfers. Tu recules vers le lit en me tenant les mains. Je me laisse faire.

Etrangement, je crois que c'est dans le Royaume du Seigneur Hadès que je serai le plus heureux…

FIN


End file.
